My Song To You
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Andre's thoughts when Tori finds him during the episode "The Diddly Bops". Just a one-shot. Rated T for I don't know why. Tandre!


So I was watching the Victorious episode "The Diddly Bops" and I totally think that no matter what Andre says, it wasn't the milk that made him think up the song, it was Tori. So this is a small one-shot about Andre's POV and thoughts when Tori finds him. I guess you could say it has a slight spoiler. . . But anyways, I write more of iCarly then Victorious, but if you guys think maybe I should continue doing Victorious stuff, I'll definitely consider it. :) Okay, so like I said it's really short, but I hope you like it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own Victorious. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

* * *

I sat there, my gallon of chocolate milk beverage beside me, my keyboard on my lap. How could one stupid song ruin my life so easily? I took another drink, glad everybody else was in class. Well, almost everybody.

"Hey," Tori said announcing herself. "What are you doing, you missed two classes?" she questioned walking towards where I was slumped up against a pillar.

"Just sitting here," I replied quickly. I looked up into her concerned face, but looked back down at my keyboard.

"What?" she began, making me look up again. "Pouting?" she asked, half playful, half serious.

"No!" I answered sulkily, crossing my arms over my chest. She sat down in front of me as I glanced at my keyboard again.

"Listen, I know you're upset but you're not making things better by ditching class, and sitting here by yourself drinking a gallon of," she paused, grabbing my drink, looking at the label. "Chocolate beverage," she continued, giving me one of those 'are you serious looks?' looks. She put it back down, obviously trying not to roll her eyes. I thought about what I was going to say, once again gazing done at my keybpard.

"Do you understand that for me," I began, meeting her eyes. "Being taken seriously as a singer and a songwriter is everything," I explained. She immediately began contradicting me. Why was she so sweet?

"People do take you seriously," she defended quickly, giving a small shrug of insistence. I sighed. She just didn't get it. . .

"They did until," I paused and began playing the song I had come to hate. "_Ooh yummy, yummy, ooh yummy, yummy_." I sung, giving her a look. "_Ohh, yummy yummy_," I finished in an annoying octave lower. She shrugged again, staring at my keyboard.

"It's catchy!" she tried, looking at me again, her chocolate eyes boring into mine.

"Catchy like a rash," I countered, annoyed. I looked to the side briefly, not wanting her eyes to pierce straight into my soul and find all my secrets, but looked back quickly.

She pulled her bag strap up on her shoulder. "Okay, if you don't like your song," she said, like it wasn't obvious. She glanced down at her lap. "change it," she continued simply. How was she so adorable? And how was it that she could be so assuring and kind and wonderful when her sister was, well, Trina? I stared at her for a moment, before she looked back up and what she had said sunk in. My brows furrowed and I glanced around, hoping some understanding would come.

"What do you mean change it?" I asked, but before she had even tried to answer, the bell rang. I watched regrettably as she pulled herself together.

"I got to get to class," she said, standing up, looking at the ground. She glanced back at me, her eyes questioning. "Coming?" Some voice in the back of my mind told me to go with her, but somewhat against my will, I turned away looked at my chocolate beverage and picked it up. Looking straight into her eyes, almost daring her to contradict me, I took a gulp. She rolled her eyes and I watched as she strode away.

"Stupid song," I muttered before sighing. Once again, I begin to play my worst mistake ever, singing along in an annoying, angry voice. "_I like to talk about food, because its my favorite thing to do, every treat from yellow to blue, red and green, so let's all sing_," I sung before frowning even more and hitting my keyboard with an angry swipe of my hand. I stared down at it for a moment before my mind wandered to her. Why was she so incredible? What did she think of me now? She probably thought I was overreacting. Not that I really knew what she was used to. I honestly never have been such good friends with a girl like her. Wait a minute . . . I looked down at my keyboard, not frustrated anymore. I began playing the tune that I had been hating for a while now, but now I was looking at it in a new light. I was changing it."_I don't know what you been used to, never been with a girl like you, give you a love thats true to your heart, nanananana_," I sung, my heart lifting with every word. True, it needed work, but it definitely had potential. All I had needed was the right muse.

* * *

Sappy, I know. Maybe even a little boring. Hadn't turned out quite as I planned. Oh well.  
Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


End file.
